


Chasing Time

by ashesvdv23



Category: Bandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesvdv23/pseuds/ashesvdv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles tried to turn away from his calling. He figured that running away from his small hometown to the big city London would stop people from recognizing him. It turns out that the undead are more vigorous than even Harry thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete work of fiction. First person dialogue is only used in the prologue.

PROLOGUE:

Time. It’s the essence of everything. Fear, hope, love. We all want more of it. Sometimes we want it to stop all together. Sometimes we want it to be a tangible thing so that we can pause and rewind it at our every whim. We especially crave more of it when it is taken from us abruptly. Time isn’t fair and it certainly doesn’t care if you’re young, or old. You’re just there, and suddenly you’re finished. My name is Harry Styles and my job is to clean up after Time has decided that you have run out of it. You see, for centuries my family has been able to see spirits…. Ghosts… Whatever you want to call them, and it’s our job to make sure that they cross over. Cross over where you might ask? No one knows, not even me. Spirits have described a light, some say it’s a feeling of absolute rightness. Either way, they walk into it and disappear into nothing. 

No one knows why my family was chosen; all I know is that for century’s one person is picked each generation. No one knows who will be chosen, or at what age our powers will manifest. There have been many theories and tests passed down through journals, they thought maybe it had something to do with the blood. Maybe my family genes have a unique…. something that made us different. That theory was shut down due to the lack of absolute nothing showing up in our blood tests. The second most popular theory was that it had to be our brains. Maybe it was a brainwave that not only distinguished not only the Styles family from society, but also it had to distinguish the individual who received the gift from the rest of the Styles family. Again many tests were performed and nothing showed up…. that we can see at least. The third most popular theory is that it all came down to the heart. Who had the heart to help these souls in their most dire time of need? Who had the heart to give up your own personal dreams because you were the only person who could help the lost?

Apparently someone thought I had the heart to do this….this…. impossible thing.

They were wrong.

I wanted my own life. 

I wanted friends. 

I wanted University. 

I wanted to not be weird!

Apparently normal life wasn’t in the cards for me. After all, my life has been planned out since I discovered my imaginary friend wasn’t really imaginary (she was dead) when I was 10.

My Time was no longer my own.

My mom likes to say that if I can just accept my ‘gift’ as a part of me, and not something I can change, I’d be much happier.  
I didn’t believe her.

Until I had the chance to make my life my own, I knew I’d never be satisfied.   
After all, aren’t we all just chasing dreams?

Chasing Time?


End file.
